The Way Things Should Be
by BloodStainedRoses
Summary: A ghost helps Willow find her love for Angel.


The Way Things Should Be  
  
The day started as normal as could be expected. Willow shyly walked down the hallways to her classes dodging any contact with anyone. Her last class had just ended and she hurried to her dorm room. She knew Buffy would be with Riley, so this meant she could be alone with her thoughts and her spells.  
  
She opened her old trunk where she hid all of her witch stuff. She began to dig deeper in to the truck when she came to what she was looking for. She brought out a medium dark green velvet box, which had a Celtic crest upon the top of the box.  
  
She began to open the box, when she then heard a light tap at her door. This made her almost jump out of her skin; she then quickly placed the box back in her trunk. She hurriedly walked to the door and opened it, just the person she had been waiting for.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to chant a darkening spell in Latin. The windows became as black as night, but to the outside world they looked normal. The figure entered slowly, looking slowly for Buffy. He then soon relaxed when he didn't see her around.  
  
He then turned to look at Willow who was closing the door and locking it. He studied her curiously. She turned to look up at his dark eyes and nodded to him a silent greeting. He nodded back, and he than began to speak, "I have come like you asked, now what is it you have to show me Willow."  
  
She nodded and began to talk in a soft yet serious tone, " Angel, I have something that I bought off of the net from an Celtic auction… When I received the box just a few days ago, it had your family crest atop of the box and I thought you may want it."  
  
Angel just stared at her as if she was crazy. (She couldn't possibly have found something from my past). "Please let me see this box." His voice was very soft and almost inaudible. Willow nodded and opened the trunk and extracted the velvet box.  
  
Angel gasped slightly, memories from his past flashing before him. He stepped forward, and took the box from Willow being somewhat aggressive. He than sat on her bed, placing the box on his lap. Angel opened it slowly; he sat the lid to the side of him. Inside the box was a locket with the symbol of the Claddic on the front of the silver locket. The chain the locket was connected to was long and slender; it rested upon a black velvet pillow that had been inserted in to the box.  
  
Willow advanced toward Angel slowly as not to startle him. She made it to his side looking over his shoulder, her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the locket. She rested her slender hand on his shoulder, she than leaned down and over his shoulder so that she could touch the lovely piece of jewelry.  
  
Angel felt her warm skin through his trench coat and black silk shirt. He sighed softly and leant back in to her body. Willow didn't really notice his movements. She touched the necklace delicately, Angel's hand rested upon hers gently.  
  
"Willow, this locket belonged to my sister when she was very young. I would like you to have it." He said softly, his eyes seemed distant to the memories before he was turned.  
  
She shook her head, "Angel I cannot accept this from you, It was your sister's…. It would only be proper if you had it.. Not I.." Angel extracted the locket from the box and held it in his large hands, and smiled a soft smile that Willow had never seen before.  
  
"Willow, her spirit and her love are in this locket, something a monster like me doesn't deserve this locket.. Only the innocence of a child deserves this locket, and that would be you…" He turned Willow around so that she could not refuse once more, and he placed the locked around her slender neck.  
  
The locket seemed to glow softly with Willow's aura. Angel then left before she could say anything more. She went to the mirror to study herself. The locket rested beautifully on her milky white skin, causing it to glow even brighter. She than opened it, and it contained two pictures, one of Angel before he was turned and his little sister. Tears welled up in her eyes; she closed the locket and cried softly as she stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
Angel made his way to the sewers, so that he could return to his car safely. His mind began to wander, to his sister. He held back the tears, and went on his way back to Los Angeles where he belonged. Night had long since fell and Willow grew sleepy. She curled up in her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
A figure appeared in her dreams that looked like the little girl in the picture. The place they appeared was a Victorian garden in the nighttime. Willow looked at how she was dressed, she wore a dark green velvet gown, and her hair was a blood red and very long a curly. She also still wore the silver locket. She walked to the little figure that was seated on the water fountains ledge.  
  
"Welcome Lady Willow, we have much to speak of and have little time to do it." She studied Willow with warm soft brown eyes. Willow nodded slowly and took a seat next to her. " What is it that you wish to speak to me of?" Willow stated rather bluntly but in a soft mannered way.  
  
"Angel… He needs someone's love right now… And you seem to be the person his mind is consumed of lately.. Rather than the painful memories of his past… He needs you to love him… And I know that you need him to love you.. Nothing will happen to him now, his soul was anchored to his body…" Willow took all of this in and nodded slowly.  
  
"But Buffy still loves Angel… I cannot compare to what happiness she has brought him… and I don't wish to destroy what love he has left inside his already tortured body.." She spoke with her head down cast and her voice very soft. "That is very true, Buffy does love Angel but she has Riley now… My dear brother Angel will always love Buffy but he needs someone who he can love for eternity and you're his mate…"  
  
Willow shook her head, not wanting to believe that she was truly meant to be with Angel for eternity. The little girl sighed and waved her hand and a black orb appeared. "I will show you his thoughts." She spoke softly. The orb glowed softly and showed Angel sitting behind a desk, than the orb showed pictures from his past… Than it showed Willow that he had a shrine built to her and only her to show that he loved her. And all the times he would have loved to tell her but thought it just wasn't right.  
  
Tears flowed slowly from Willow's eyes and nothing but a soft smile showed her emotions. "See he does love you, now you go to him and show him that you love him just as much as he loves you." With that being said her dream faded and she appeared in front of the hotel that was now Angel Investigations.  
  
She was wearing a long dark green silk gown, which had a slit on the right side of her leg; her hair was still the length from her dream. Her hair was a deep blood red and was very long and curly, her eyes a vibrant green, she still wore the locket. She made her way silently through the front door. A little black orb appeared and led Willow to Angel's room.  
  
Wesley and Cordy and long since gone home and Angel were left alone to think about yesterday. He lay back on his bed studying the ceiling pattern. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and jumped out of bed. Stalking silently to the door, he stood behind the door and waited for the knock.  
  
He then picked up a scent that was very familiar; it was lavender and vanilla. It was Willow! (What is she doing here? In fact how did she get here?) Angel thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He opened it slowly, catching an unneeded breath in his throat. She was simply lovely; she entered his room slowly, looking about at the darkened bedroom. He closed the door after she entered and smiled at her lovingly.  
  
She walked toward him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him in to a soft yet warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so that there wasn't a gap between them…  
  
The spirit of Angel's sister watched on with a smile, she would forever love her brother and watch over him as if she were his guardian angel….  
  
   
  
   
  
THE END… 


End file.
